The Return To Sodor
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Daniel Tiger after he lost his parents and friends in an earthquake, he thought he was alone in the world. But when he returns to Sodor and an old friend is there for him, he then realizes that having a friend is the best thing in this world to have.
1. Intro

The Return To Sodor

Intro

Ok so some of you are wondering why i'm working on this, well it's because I honestly didn't have any ideas left at all besides Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and Thomas And Friends.

Originally I wanted to do a Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and Clifford The Big Red Dog crossover but I never really had the chance with that because well it wouldn't be such a good crossover in the first place.

So i've decided to do this and don't worry after this, i'm officially done with the both of them so technically this is the final story between the both of them.

With that said, here's the final crossover of the 2 crossover phase.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How It All Began

For Daniel Tiger, he's always thought there was a purpose in life.

After all he just finished his trip to Sodor and he will never forget his time with Thomas.

Now he thought life was going to be just fine after all.

But however though life would change that and not in a good way.

It all began when suddenly and out of nowhere disaster struck and not in a good way.

An earthquake struck the Neighborhood Of Make Believe and none of the residents came prepared.

So yeah let's just say life was never going to be the same.

Even worse most of the houses fell down and unfortunately most of Daniel's friends died that day and he knew they were taken too soon.

Mom and Dad Tiger also lost baby Margaret so they knew the only option left is to send him to Sodor.

Of course this wouldn't be the right choice but there was no other option at all.

So when the day came, he gave them one last hug and he embraced it and he knew they would always be proud of him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Call

Meanwhile back on Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt was just about to head home from quite a busy day when all of the sudden the phone rang and he well answered.

It was quite a serious call and he acted very mature during the call and once he was done, he then said "The Neighborhood Of Make Believe has been struck by an earthquake and unfortunately Daniel Tiger is the only survivor and he lost most of his friends. So it's clear that Thomas must be with him to help him cope with this horrible tragedy."

He then knew Thomas needed to know the news so the first thing he would do tomorrow morning was talk to Thomas about what had happened to Daniel.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Talk To Thomas

The next morning, Thomas was the only one at Tidmouth Sheds and well he was the only one there because most of the other engines were busy today doing their jobs and getting it done on time.

Just then Sir Topham Hatt came to see him.

When he got out of the blue car, he then looked at Thomas and then said "Good morning Thomas."

"Good Morning Sir." Thomas then said

"Thomas do you remember when Daniel Tiger and his friends came to Sodor?" Sir Topham Hatt then asked

"Why yes sir I do." Thomas then said

"Well i'm afraid there was an earthquake struck the Neighborhood Of Make Believe." Sir Topham Hatt then said

"Oh no I hope Daniel okay." Thomas then asked

"Well he did make it and so i've decided to let you help him go through this horrible tragedy." Sir Topham Hatt then said

"Yes sir." Thomas then said

And so off he went to Brendam Docks to go get Daniel and he knew he was needed more than ever.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Welcome Back To Sodor

When Daniel came back to Sodor, he knew this was the only home he ever knew.

Of course the other engines weren't able to see him.

All except for Thomas because ever since last time he came, he knew he was the best friend anyone could ever have and he also knew he cared about him so much that he would never leave his side at all.

Once he was off the boat, he then gave Thomas a hug and well he embraced it because he knew this he cared about him a whole lot.

And so when he was finally on board, Thomas then took off and they knew this was just the beginning of an awesome adventure.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What Has Happened Since Then

Ever since Daniel came back to Sodor, his friendship with Thomas has gotten so better that life has been a whole lot better.

Daniel learned that sometimes it's good to have a friend that matters, he also got his confidence courage and faith in humanity back.

As for Thomas, he finally had the one friend that would be there for him and he also learned that sometimes life just isn't the same without a friend.

Now Daniel knows that even though most of his friends and parents aren't with him, he knows that they're always watching him from up above always being proud of him.


	7. In The End

In The End

Ok so there you go and honestly this was a lot of fun to work on because well doing crossovers is probably the greatest idea ever.

Oh and for the next 3 crossover phases, well they'll involve Comics Other Cartoon Crossovers and Disney Crossovers.

So yeah let's just say these next 3 should be quite interesting to work on in the future.

But until then it's time to go back to just working on single stories.


End file.
